


An omega like Tony

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Sweet Tony, Tony has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Steve and Tony have been together for a year now, living happily in the Stark Tower with the rest of the Avengers, everything’s going great even when the winter soldier is found and Steve spends a lot of time with him. Tony understands..And Clint, Sam, Thor and Loki just want to squeeze him for that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 41
Kudos: 214





	An omega like Tony

**Author's Note:**

> So...there are a lot of Stories were Tony is very insecure with himself, especially when Bucky comes backs into Steve’s life and Tony starts having lot of doubts with himself or Steve...and all leads to angst...well i thought what if Tony was totally okay with it and very understanding with the whole situation..

Steve and Tony had been together now for over a year, everything had been going great as the entire team had finally settled in the Stark tower. For a well known playboy and selfish prick. Tony was actually a wonderful boyfriend and teammate, never losing his cool and always helping out in the best way that he could.

Even when Bucky ( Steve’s former Omega) was found and rescued by Steve himself, Tony had given him his full support. Even going as far as to forgive the winter soldier when they had found out that he had killed the genius’s parents. Understanding that the ex-assassin was brainwashed and had no control over his actions. 

The entire team couldn’t believe it at times how lucky Steve was to have such a wonderful omega like Tony, even when the blond alpha had started disappearing with his former omega to god knows where. Tony would just shrug whenever his teammates started asking him if he knew where they had went. Tony trusted Steve and knew he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Plus, if he did do anything stupid Tony would totally kill him. And Bucky. But honestly, he trusted his alpha. 

The whole team swore they had never met a more chilled out omega like Tony, who never seemed to get angry or jealous. Even when Steve had ended up helping Bucky through his heat when the omega had suddenly started heating up after a tiring mission. Clint and Sam had whistled at hearing the billionaire suddenly nod in understatement that Steve would be the only one Bucky would be comfortable with to share his heat. 

When asked by Sam why he was okay with Steve helping Bucky, Tony just shrugged saying he knew how awful heats were and wouldn’t want anyone suffering through them alone. Even Bucky, Damn...Sam really wanted to ask Tony if he could be his Omega instead. Because shit, who wouldn’t want a smart, rich, non-insecure, caring, understanding and beautiful omega like Tony? Even Loki and Thor were starting to give subtle hints that they wanted Steve out of Tony’s picture. 

“Tony? You okay?” Clint asked one day when Tony had stumbled into the kitchen looking absolutely drowsy and red. “Y-yeah...just..ugh, heat’s starting..” Tony answered as he tried to get to the coffee machine. A frown had form at the blond’s face. “I don’t think coffee is good for you..here, have some water instead..” Clint offered as he got up and handed Tony a cool glass of water. Tony gratefully took the glass and gulped it down, face looking absolutely flush as he said his thanks. “Where’s Steve? Shouldn’t he be helping you?” Clint furrowed his brows as he tried to ignore Tony’s delicious smell. “ he’s at SHIELD’s helping Bucky out with a few things...it’s alright, Bucky probably really needs him right now..” Tony assured with a tired smile. The answer didn’t seem to set well with the blond though as he quickly snarled at the idea of Steve being with another omega when Tony was in heat. “What? Tony...You need Steve Right now! He should be here with you!” Clint snapped as he tried to reach for his phone that was laying on the kitchen counter. “God! He doesn’t even know his omega’s own heat cycle?!” A growl vibrated through his throat as he started dialing on his phone, only for it to be snatched away from him. With a confused look Clint turned to look at the flushed out omega. “Clint, sweety..i get your upset, and i wanna thank you but It’s alright, I don’t wanna stress Steve anymore than he is right now..and I can understand if he feels that he needs to be with Bucky, they were best friends and even had a thing back then..honestly if i was in Bucky’s shoes as well, i would want and need Steve by my side too..” Tony breathed making Clint groan. “God Tony! Don’t you ever think that there might be something going on between them? For Christ sake there was a thing between them back before Bucky fell in the ice! You should at least feel I don’t know...jealous...agitated or something..it’s not normal!” Clint exclaimed as he stared in disbelief at the sweating omega, fuck Tony smelled so good. 

Tony slumped down tiredly as he gave the blond a look. “Clint...i do get jealous...i do sometimes wish Steve wouldn’t spend so much time with Bucky than he does with me..but so what? I trust Steve and it would be too selfish of me if i asked him to stop spending too much time with someone he had thought had fell to his death. This is a precious and hard time for them...i mean if i found out Jarvis or my mom were still alive I wouldn’t stop wrapping my arms around them both..you’d have to pry me away from them if you dared..” Tony joked as he gave a weary smile at his friend. “I love Steve and would never want to tell him he couldn’t do something that he wanted to..which right now is taking care of an old friend he thought he had lost.”

Clint wasn’t crying, no. Something had just gotten stuck in his eye is all. God, he wanted an omega like Tony. Screw Steve if he was doing anything funny with that other omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thought in my head that i wanted to write...
> 
> Though this says complete i might add another chap..i dunno..any Thoughts?  
> What do you think?
> 
> Edit: wow I’m really happy a lot of you commented on this! I actually have the whole story already planned out in my head and just thought of ending it halfway cause of my time being limited..but since so many are asking for more YES! I will update!


End file.
